Postcards
by missClaraOswinOswald
Summary: Set after AoU. Bruce has disappeared, but contacts Natasha through postcards. Brutasha/Hulkwidow one shot.


**A/N: If you enjoyed this one shot, please review!**

 **POSTCARDS**

His first messages were short and vague. His first card was from Indonesia; he had only written his first name on it and he had addressed it to her apartment in New York. She was surprised he knew the address since she barely stayed at the place. The second card came from China. It said ' _I am sorry. I hope I can come home. - Bruce_ '. When she had received that card, she had experienced something she had never felt before. Her Bruce was coming home.

But things were never easy. Natasha needed him so badly when Tony and Steve started fighting but was afraid whose side Bruce would have picked if he would have been there.

The next card came weeks later. _'Hope you're o.k. Saw on the news what happened between Cap and Tony. I miss you. See you soon. - Bruce_ '

Soon wasn't soon enough for Natasha. He sent cards every few days. Then from Dubai, from Rome, Athens, even Paris. ' _You would love it here. I promise to come home soon._ ' Natasha hadn't realized before how much those words meant. How badly she needed to hear those words. No one had ever said those words to her before.

The last card he sent was sent from JFK Airport. ' _Meet me at your place at 15:00 tomorrow - Bruce_.'

Natasha left the new Headquarters early the next afternoon.

"Where are you going?" Vision asked, "We have a training scheduled this afternoon, Natasha."

"I'm sorry, Vision. I have a meeting with a long lost friend this afternoon," she said and smiled.

Cap was waiting for her in the garage. "Nat, I couldn't help but overhear your talk with Vision. Is this long lost friend who I think it is? Is Bruce back?"

Natasha shook her head. "Cap... Yes. He is back."

"You and Bruce deserve it. It was about time, to be honest," Cap laughed, "You two have my blessing."

She laughed. "Thanks, Steve."

Getting to New York took longer than usual and her patience was wearing thin. Impatiently, she parked her red Porsche - a present from Tony Stark- in front of the building. She climbed the stairs to the seventh floor, only to find the door of her apartment already open. She walked in there, her heart was fluttering.

Bruce Banner stood in her living room, his face turned to the window.

"You have a lovely view," he said and turned around. He was still her Bruce, wearing his old blue shirt and sand- colored trousers.

"Is that the only thing you have to say after 15 months of absence?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"No," he whispered, reaching for her hand, "I am a fool, Natasha."

She smiled when he touched her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I wouldn't put it that way," Natasha whispered.

"No? I ran away because I was afraid, I thought you deserved better than some doctor with a temper and a green problem. It took some time to realize I want a family too, I want you to be my family. I felt guilty after what happened in Africa, New York, and Sokovia. So I went traveling the past months. I helped people with my skills and knowledge as a doctor instead of destroying their cities when I turn green. It opened my eyes." He looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry, Natasha."

"Shh, I understand," she whispered, "Just hold me for a while, will you?" The two found comfort in each other's embrace.

"Bruce," Natasha whispered, "I forgive you."

He looked into her eyes and saw how true these words were.

"Thank you," he answered softly, "I think I... I love you."

"Oh, you big dork," Natasha smiled, tears in her eyes, "I love you too."

She kissed him and when he let go of her, she added "Don't ever leave again without telling where you're going. Living without knowing where you were was unbearable."

Bruce hugged again. "I promise, Natasha."

* * *

They kept the cards. Every time when she would go to Europe on a mission or to the training center, she would write him. He would write her back from wherever he was, working as a doctor when he wasn't running around as the Hulk.

One night, Natasha came home. The living room was filled with candles, and all the cards they had written were on the wall. In the middle of the table was a card she didn't recognize. It was a card with a drawing of Black Widow and the Hulk on it.

 _'My dearest Natasha,_

 _I cannot express how much I love you with words. You have changed my life, you have learned me so much and you have shown me what love can do. I love you, Natasha Romanoff. That is why I am asking you the following: will you marry me?_

 _Forever,_

 _Your Bruce_ '

Natasha turned around with the card still in her hand. Bruce kneeled down in front of her, a small black box in his hand. Natasha smiled. "Will you?" He asked.

"Yes," she whispered softly, "Yes, of course, Bruce!"

He kissed her. "You have no idea how happy those words make me."

"You are giving me the one thing I want most in life," Natasha answered, "You give me a family."

"We already are, Natasha."


End file.
